Winx Club in: The Jungle Book
This story is based off the Jungle book Cast Roxy as Mowgli Story Prologue It was just a normal day in India for a panther named Bagheera. He was out for stroll one day when he came across a ruined campsite. Fabric was shredded, almost everything was broken, and to top it all, two humans were dead. They appeared to be a fully grown male and female. Both had large chunks of meat missing and Bagheera recognized the claw marks from a tiger known as Shere Khan. Knowing there was nothing to be done, Bagheera was about to leave when he heard a baby cry from inside the tent. It was an infant female, no older than a few months. Had Bagheera not been caring, it would've been his first instinct to leave the child where it was. But he knew that without a mothers care the infant would most surely die. Deciding against raising her himself, Bagheera took the girl to a nearby wolf cave and left her there. Within minutes, the wolves became aware of the girls presence. The mother wolf knew clearly who had left her there and took her in with her cubs. The wolves named her Roxy, which ironically was her real name, and she was immediately welcomed as a member of the pack. 16 Years later Roxy spent the next 16 years of her life with the wolves. She learned not only how to survive in the jungle but also how to understand and communicate with other animals. Yet she couldn't speak any English nor understand it. She also had never seen another human or had any contact. Despite the hardships she endured from time to time, like her first meeting with Shere Khan (after which the pair became permanent enemies), Roxy loved her life in the jungle and her wolf family. Roxy was also friends with a bear named Baloo and a stray dog named Artu and Bagheera, who continuously told her not to wander far from the pack. Despite Bagheera's constant warnings, Roxy couldn't help herself sometimes. Monkey chase Oneday Roxy was out exploring by herself. She had stopped to whistle to a small bird when she became aware that she was being followed. Looking around to see what it was, she noticed two large chimps in a nearby tree. Both had been sent to capture Roxy. Seeking to escape, Roxy climbed into the trees and ran for it. After running through tree after tree, Roxy ran out of places to go when she came to the end of a branch in a very high tree. Before she could act, one of the chimps grabbed her ankle and attempted to pull her along. After pulling herself free, Roxy jumped into the trees below and, after slowing herself down with vines, wound up on a soft landing on the jungle floor. When the chimps caught up with her, Roxy tried to scare them off by making wolf growls but they just knocked her backwards. Just as the Chimps were about to drag her off, Roxy's friends and pack came along and chased the chips off. Roxy was able to stay with her pack. Separation It was the start of another hot day. After waking, Roxy and her wolf brother were hungry, so they left to go foraging under the watchful eye of Roxy's wolf father, the pack leader. After having their fill with some fruit, Roxy and her wolf brother joined the others at the watering hole for some fun. After getting out, Roxy was about to return to the cave with the others when Shere Khan appeared suddenly. Unable to fight the tiger at all, Roxy ran till she came to the edge of the river. With Shere Khan right behind her, and no place else to go, Roxy jumped into the river to escape him. Roxy tried to swim to the other side, but the current was too strong and she got washed downstream, away from the others. First Contact Once in calmer waters downstream, Roxy grabbed a hanging vine and climbed her way out of the water. Once at the top, she found herself on top of a strange pathway. Curious, Roxy tried to listen to them but soon noticed a train heading for her. Not knowing what it was, and thinking it was some sort of beast, Roxy just made growls at it until it stopped. Once it did, Roxy hid underneath its front while people came out to see what the problem was. Being in the jungle her whole life, Roxy couldn't understand a word they were saying "What's going on conductor?" a man asked "There's a girl on the tracks." the conductor answered as people came to the front of the train "There she is." "She sounds like a dog." said a second man as Roxy was growling "She's just a girl. No older than my daughter." said a woman "Shoo! Go on shoo." said the second man causing Roxy to snap at him At that, a calm third man cam forward and tried to talk to Roxy. "Alright kid. No need to be scared. We don't want to hurt you, we just want to look at you. come on out." Trying to escape, Roxy did just that. But with so many people present, Roxy didn't get far. just after coming out, she was grabbed around her waist and by her wrists and ankles and carried into the train despite her struggling. Once She, and everyone else, was on board, the train took off again. Roxy's friends had just arrived, but were too late to help her. Escape After being dragging Roxy on board, and into an empty train car, several men debated on what to do with her. Some wanted to reintroduce her to society, while another had plans for her in the circus. Seeing that Roxy wasn't going to calm down, one of them suggested that they tie her up. This was a mistake. Using what strength she had, Roxy overpowered them and forced her way into the passenger cars. After running from one end of the car to the other, and scaring a few passengers with her appearance and growling, Roxy climbed out an open window, followed by one passengers pet monkey, and on top of the train. She was closely followed by the man who wanted her in the circus, but was too quick for him and jumped back into the jungle with her new monkey friend. While the train continued to make it's way to its next stop, Roxy started to make her way back home. But had little idea where she was, as she had never been to this part of the jungle before. Help and a tracker While Roxy was trying to make her way back home to her wolf family, the circus man looked for aide at his next stop. Determined to make Roxy a circus star, the man, known as Godric, first sought some information on the girl. While on the train he heard of a woman named Nebula, who was rumored to know something about her, and met with her. "So what do you know about his girl?" Godric asked Nebula over tea "Well." Nebula answered "I know that my sister Morgana, and her husband Klaus, were killed in the jungle sixteen years ago. But, a few months before she disappeared, she had a child. A girl she named Roxy. It's possible that this girl you encountered may very well be my niece." "It must've been hard for you." "It was. I never saw her, even as an infant. I even missed her birth. I was just so bitter that Morgana was having a much more successful life than I was." "Well. Now that you know that she's alive, I say we should bring her back." "Mr. Godric. Roxy has lived in that jungle her whole life. It's all shes ever known, and I'm sure she loves it. Family or no, I will not take that away from her. Nor do I have any desire to." "But you said yourself you have never seen her. Don't want to see her? Now that you know she's alive? We could track her down, and you can hold her for the first time. And you can talk to her face to face? You. Her only living relative. Even you can't say no to that." "(Sigh) I know a good tracker. I'll make the arrangements. We leave later today." Without revealing his intentions for Roxy, Godric and Nebula prepared for the journey later that day. Nebula and Godric met the tracker Nebula had hired, a snake charmer named Salazar, who owned a python named Kaa, on a handcart that they would be using for several miles. "I thought you were going to get me a tracker not a snake charmer." said Godric "I have normal human tracking abilities. But with Kaa aiding me, I am an excellent tracker." said Salazar "Don't worry. We'll find her." said Nebula "But just remember. This jungle is her home. We're not taking her away from it." "Don't worry." said Godric "You wont be." And with that, they were off. Exploring unknown parts While the men were looking for Roxy, Roxy made her way back home. Her encounter left her with a lot of questions. What were those creatures? Why did they look so much like her? And what sort of noise were they making? Her questions were further increased by the small, strange, intriguing objects her monkey friend, known as Timo, had on him. Stopping to eat every now and then, they made their way further and further into the jungle, towards home. On their way there, they found an old abandoned campsite, which Roxy assumed belonged to those strange creatures. It left her wondering, if she learned to be like them, would she be silly? Nevertheless, Roxy couldn't help feeling this place was familiar. She didn't know it, but she was right. It was the same campsite Bagheera found her in all those years ago. Picking up a large object, she easily deduced that it went on her head and put it on. With that done, she continued home with Timo. Abandonment and a missing friend It took some doing, but Roxy finally found her way home. When she got there, there was an unpleasant feeling in the air. Her wolf family showed no sign of a welcome. In fact it looked as if they were going to chase her away. She was right. By bringing home a stranger, and a strange object, she was now seen as, a man cub, and was no longer welcome in the pack. After having the hat taken away from her, Roxy got the hint and left, now knowing she had broken the jungle law. The only one who remained her friend was Baloo, and Roxy allowed him to come along with her. With Baloo for company, Roxy began looking for Timo, who was scared off by the pack and Bagheera, who sided with the pack. Roxy finally heard a screech that she recognized as Timo's and went in his direction. When she reached the spot where Timo was, she discovered that she was too late. The same chimps who tried to capture Roxy before had taken Timo. The only thing left behind was a small object with a looped chain (known as a monocle). Putting the object around her neck, Roxy and Baloo went further into the jungle, in search of Timo. Search and recapture Roxy and Baloo ventured further and further into the jungle to look for Timo. Little did Roxy know that, thanks to Salazar and Kaa, the men were nearing her too. With the men not too far away, Roxy and Baloo found themselves at a long forgotten city. And Roxy was sure that Timo was somewhere within. Roxy's belief was confirmed when she heard Timo's cry. Unsure of where he exactly was, Roxy and Baloo ventured deep into the city grounds until they found what looked like a large door-less room. Curious, Baloo stepped inside while Roxy continued to listen for Timo. Once Baloo was inside, one of the chimps used a contraption to lower the gate and trap Baloo inside. Once the gate was down, Roxy tried with all her strength to open it but it was no use. Unable to do anything, Roxy made her way back outside the city, where she was spotted by the men. "There she is." said Godric "Well Nebula. Is she your niece?" "I don't know. I can't see her face clearly." said Nebula "I told you we'd track her down." said Salazar "Nothing escapes Kaa's senses." "Then I owe you some apologies." said Godric "The girls coming our way, get down." Not noticing the men, Roxy made her way into a nearby tree and stopped on a branch halfway up to rest and think. With her legs on either side of the branch, and her back against the main trunk, Roxy contemplated on what had happened. She was trying to find a friend, and now look what she got one of her oldest friends into. Feeling worse than ever, Roxy let her exhaustion take over, and she fell asleep. It was this that the men took opportunity. "The girl's fallen asleep." said Godric "Excellent! This is our chance." said Nebula "How are we going to get her?" "Now. we use the snakes other use." "What she said." said Salazar "It's your turn Kaa." "I don't believe this." said Godric "Just watch." said Nebula "Sssshhhh." Communicating with Kaa, Salazar sent him Roxy's way, while the men positioned themselves directly under Roxy with a net. After some time Kaa finally made it to Roxy's tree and began to climb up, eventually ending up right above Roxy. Sound asleep, Roxy noticed nothing as Kaa slithered onto her shoulder, then her belly. Kaa then began to coil himself around Roxy's waist, and the branch. Coiling around Roxy very tightly, Kaa slowly tightened his grip, determined to obey his master's order to keep her on the branch. After getting too tight, Roxy finally woke up due to the intense pressure she felt in her waist. Howling in fright when she saw Kaa, Roxy tried all she could to get out of Kaa's coils. She tried everything, from trying to crawl out, to trying to push him off, but the harder Roxy struggled the tighter Kaa made his coils. Seeing that Kaa was beginning to hurt Roxy, Godric gave Salazar the order to have Kaa slide Roxy off the branch. Obeying his master, Kaa grabbed Roxy's ankle with the end of his tail, and began to slowly slide Roxy, inch by inch, sideways off the branch. Starting to whimper in pain, Roxy still tried to escape, but was unable to move her body her way. Once she was upside down by the ankle, and still struggling, Salazar gave Kaa the order to release Roxy and she fell into the net. "We got her!" said Godric now trying to cover Roxy with the net despite her struggling "Wow! said Nebula once they had Roxy restrained, but still struggling "She's the spitting image of my sister." "Pour this down her throat." said Salazar holding up a bottle "It will put her to sleep quickly." Getting to know Once Roxy was asleep again, they took her back to their campsite to get a better look at her. And it was nightfall by the time they got there. "I can't believe we finally got her." said Godric removing the net "I'll say again. Except for the hair, she's the spitting image of my sister." said Nebula "Look a monocle!" Godric said taking it off Roxy's neck "A monkey belonging to one off the passengers had this with it. Plus, he hired me to get his monkey back." "Look at this." Salazar said lifting Roxy's right arm "Claw marks." "Oh dear." said Nebula while taking the monocle from Godric "How could this have happened?" "Maybe the girl has natural enemies. What are you doing?" Salazar asked noticing she was poking places on Roxy's waist." "Don't pretend you didn't hear her whimper in pain. I'm just making sure that snake of yours didn't damage anything." "Kaa would never hurt a target unless I told him to." "Anyways, she's fine. But I'm just amazed that she looks so healthy. She couldn't possibly be eating meat, because she can't possibly know how to hunt." "Whatever her diet, at least she's healthy." said Godric "But she'll soon be eating better." "What do you mean by that?" Nebula asked as Roxy stirred "She's waking." "We can't be having her running off now." said Godric as he tied a rope around Roxy's ankle "That's not coming off for the time being." Once Roxy woke up completely, she tried to run away but tripped due to the rope holding her back. "You're going nowhere kid." said Godric "Roxy!" said Nebula trying to hug her, but Roxy resisted "Roxy, calm down. We're not going to hurt you. But you have to trust us." "You're wasting your time. She doesn't understand English." said Salazar "Understand... English." Roxy finally spoke "He he he." Godric laughed and Roxy mimicked "You know you can't speak. You know that kid. You make animal noises, grrrr." Roxy growled "That's good. I'll teach you how to speak later." "You've been acting strange since we got her." said Nebula "I'm not sure I trust you completely anymore." A little later, Roxy calmed down enough that Nebula tried to communicate with her better. "Hey Roxy." said Nebula sitting down with Roxy "How are you feeling?" Roxy doesn't answer "I know you can't understand much of what I'm saying. But I still want to talk with you." Roxy looks away "Roxy, look at me and listen. I'm Nebula. I'm your aunt. Your aunt. You, me, we're family. Fam-i-ly." "Fam-i-ly." Roxy responded "Good girl." Escape again x2 For another few hours, Roxy began to feel at ease with her fellow humans, but only actually spoke to Nebula, who she now knew was related to her. After some time, Salazar informed them that a tiger was approaching. When the tiger came into view, Roxy recognized him as Shere Khan. While Nebula locked herself in a bamboo cage and Salazar left for the safety of a high tree, Roxy pulled a stick out of the fire the chase Shere Khan away. Her rope got caught in the fire and snapped, allowing her to chase after Shere Khan. Once Roxy was gone, Godric, who had gone to wash his face in the stream, came back. "Hey Godric!" said Nebula getting out of the cage "I was wondering where you got to." "WHERE'S THE GIRL?" Godric shouted "She went chasing after the tiger. Hey hey where you going?" Still determined to make Roxy a circus star, Godric went after her. Within minutes Roxy had lost track of Shere Khan, but was ambushed by a man named Albus Severus, Timo's owner. Within moments, Godric and Albus brought Roxy back to the camp and put her in the cage. Something Nebula wasn't too happy with. "Lets see you get away this time." said Godric once Roxy was in the cage "Alright Godric, spill it." said Nebula "I thought we agreed we'd set Roxy free once I had met her." "As I recall that wasn't our agreement." "Then what do you want with Roxy. Why did you bother going after her just now." "Well I might as well tell ya. Roxy's gonna be my star attraction in my circus." "Circus!" "If you ask me, the circus is where she belongs." said Albus Roxy howls "Shut up" said Albus, then Roxy growled and howled again "Roxy, I'm so sorry." said Nebula Within an hour, Roxy's howls for help were answered. Baloo had escaped from his confinement and came to Roxy's aide. Happy to see each other, Baloo began to tear the bamboo apart to free Roxy, A struggle that woke up Nebula, who was sleeping outside. Caring about Roxy's happiness, and not wanting her to be in a circus, Nebula just laid there and let Roxy go, saying "Good girl" once she left. Within moments after Roxy and Baloo left, Godric, who was also woken by the noise, came out. "Where's my wolf girl!" said Godric furious "I guess she escaped again." said Nebula "Get down Salazar. You were supposed to guard the girl." Now having to get Roxy again, Godic told his comrades to come along, to which nebula reluctantly agreed. But only to keep Roxy away from Godric. City search Making there way back to the city, Roxy and Baloo went to the front door this time. Telling Baloo to wait outside, Roxy went inside and found Timo. "Timo!" said Roxy "Nice monkey." said a voice in the room "I am Queen Rowena. It was I that sent the chimps after you." she strode over to Roxy "You see, I am looking for a successor. You being the only other person in the jungle, who better than you." Roxy didn't know what she was talking about, but a second later there was a knock on the door. "That will be the king's messenger." said Rowena getting the door, but closed it a second later as it was Baloo "There's a bear at the door. Any more hesseling from you, and you will be hibernating in the dungeons for the winter. Now. How bout some food?" Using a horn, Rowena called the same two chimps from before. "You two, go get us some food." Rowena ordered The chimps didn't obey immediately. To get them to go, Rowena jumped on the table and did some monkey things, then the chimps finally obeyed. "Now, go get us some food. You see, a queen needs to strike fear into her subjects. It's the only way to get respect." a moment later the chimps returned and started a food fight. "So that's how you want to play. Nuts and papayas. Fear is they way of the queen, and that's going to be you." In the midst of the fight, Roxy and Timo snuck off into the corridors. not wanting them to go any place they shouldn't, Rowena sent the chimps after her. Rescue While wandering the corridors, Roxy and Timo worked to avoid the chimps. Eventually they wound up being driven to a chamber with a statue. On the statue was what looked like a cobra. Only that part wasn't a statue, it was a real cobra, and there were many more in the room. As the snakes were beginning to slither all over the room, Godric had found Roxy and called to her from outside the glass roof, and began to lower a rope. "Roxy!" said Godric "I finally found you. Stay still, stay perfectly still. I FOUND THE GIRL!" he lowers a rope "You're gonna be in my circus, that's for sure." Timo climbed up first, then Roxy came up but never reached the top. Nebula came around, and started fighting Godric, not wanting Roxy to be an attraction. During the fight, the beam holding the rope was broken, and Roxy fell back into the chamber. As Nebula was starting to lose, Roxy's animal friends and family came around and chased Godric away. With Godric gone, Albus and Salazar came around. "Girl." said Salazar "Stay still. The cobras sense your movement." With that, Salazar began to lower Kaa, head first, into the chamber. Within a minute, Nebula returned and Kaa had reached Roxy. Kaa began to, once again, wrap himself around Roxy. Only this time, he wrapped himself around her under her arms and just below her chest. With Kaa securely holding Roxy, Salazar, Nebula and Albus pulled Roxy and Kaa out of the chamber. With Roxy out of the chamber, and unharmed, Nebula hugged Roxy out of relief. This time Roxy didn't resist, but instead hugged her back. Timo was reunited with Albus as well. A little ways away, Godric had hidden himself in an old cannon. Thinking it was safe to come out, he began to but then the chimps came around. The chimps were sent by Rowena, with a lighter, to give Roxy a cannon salute. And they chose the same cannon Gordic was hiding in. Once the cannon was set off, Godric was sent flying into the jungle, much to the amusement of Nebula, Roxy, Albus and Salazar, and he landed in a tree with Shere Khan nearby. Knowing they likely wouldn't be seeing him again, Nebula prepared to say goodbye to Roxy, while Roxy was unsure of where to go, despite being welcome in the pack again. "Roxy." said Nebula "Go on with the animals. But take this." takes out the monocle and puts it around Roxy's neck "So you'll always remember me." "Stay with me." said Roxy "Roxy, I can't stay. My place is with them in their world. But this, this is your home. It's where you belong. But no matter where I go, no matter where you are. We'll always be family." hugs Roxy one last time "Now go on. Go on." With one last look at Nebula, Roxy runs off to rejoin her pack "She belongs here." said Nebula "Yes she does." said Albus "Just like my Timo belongs with me." "With the teary goodbye over, I think it's time we go home." said Salazar "Yes you're right." said Nebula With the group going home, Roxy also returned home with her wolf family. With fresh memories of a great adventure, and a great family member, and now having learned to keep the jungle law. The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories based off others